Back To The Past
by HelenaWay13
Summary: [On Hold.] Helena is at her 13th bday party when she is suddenly sent back to the past. What will she do when she finds her childhood friend, Sesshomaru? SesshyOC
1. Finding Fluffy

**Chapter One: Finding Fluffy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

A little kitsune kit was playing with her friends, Koga and Sesshomaru. She was a special kind of fox, and was one of the last of her kind - a dark kitsune. Her tail was black tipped with red, her hair was short and black, and her eyes were a dark blue/grey. She was next in line to be the Lady of the Southern Lands, and she was about seven or eight in demon years. She was looking for Jaken so she could torture him for what he had done, when the ground suddenly split open underneath her. She screamed and held onto the edge for dear life. Sesshomaru and Koga ran out of the bushes when they heard her scream. Sesshomaru was a lot more worried about her than Koga was, because he had a small crush on the young kitsune; and after Jaken said what he did, he knew that she liked him, too.

Right as they reached the side of the chasm, her hands slipped and she screamed, but Sesshomaru grabbed her hands just in time. She looked up and yelled "Don't let go!" Her hands then started slipping, and she and Sesshomaru yelled out each other's names. Her hands slipped out of his, and all Sesshomaru could do was sit there and listen to her echoing scream.

800-something years later, in America

My POV

It was my thirteenth birthday, and I was having a party based on Feudal Era Japan from my favorite anime TV show in the park. Me and my two best friends were laughing and walking back to the party since it was time for cake (YAY! SUGAR: bounces up and down really fast like an out of control blender : . . . . Stop looking at me like that, I like sugar ok. I'm not crazy . . . . Oh wait, yeah I am). We had wanted to get away from all the people, so we had gone into the forest. I was dressed up as a kitsune youkai; I had dyed my short brown hair black, I had put on contacts that had changed my eyes to a darker blue/grey color. I was also wearing a black tail tipped with red (it looks more like a wolf's tail than Sesshy's Fluffy), and I had pointed ears. One of my best friends, Claudia, who we call Maria, was dressed as an ookami youkai; she had a black wolf tail, she had pointed ears, and she had dyed her dark brown hair so that it was now pitch black tipped with red. My other best friend, Ashley, who we call Mizuki, was dressed up as an inu youkai; she had dyed her dirty blonde hair silver, and she also had pointed ears. I was wearing a white kimono with a purple crescent moon on the back, Maria was wearing a black and red kimono, and Ashley was just wearing a red kimono.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "What the hell-!" I was cut off when the ground suddenly split open under my feet. I started falling, and Maria and Mizuki who were on either side of the chasm grabbed my hands just in time. "Don't let go!" I yelled frantically. They were about to say something, but the ground crumbled beneath them causing us all to fall into the rip in the Earth and scream.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was in a clearing, and that everything was anime! "Cool!" I said excitedly. It didn't take long for me to notice that my fake ears, tail, fangs, claws, and my hair and eye color were now real. I began to wonder what had happened to Maria and Mizuki since they were nowhere to be found. I decided that staying in one place would not be a very good idea, so I stood up and started walking in a random direction.

After a few days I came to a stream. I knelt beside it and looked into the water. I had to steady myself when I suddenly had many flashbacks of my past. After a couple of minutes I got over the shock, and started singing a song I thought went with one of the things that had happened in my life really well.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me_

'_Cuz I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it happened_

_You passed by_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found_

_It won't be the same_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

_I miss you_

I stood up, and I could sense that someone was watching me from the trees. He seemed familiar. I then heard someone come out into the open. "Helena?" (my name is Krystina but everyone calls me Helena) I whipped my head around and look at my childhood friend in surprise. "Seshou?" I whispered quietly. He nodded slightly still kind of in shock. He walked over to me and asked, "Where have you been?" "I was sent into the future." I answered. " I don't know why though. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my lands back." I turned around and was about to walk south, when he stopped me by saying, "Wait." I turned around and asked, "What?" "Your father, he's . . . ." his voice trailed off, and I figured out what he meant. Tears swiftly came to my eyes, and my legs couldn't support my weight any longer. Sesshomaru caught me before I fell, and I started crying into his chest.

After a few minutes, I slowly stopped crying and brushed away the last remaining tears. I stood with a determined look on my face and thought, 'I have to take my rightful place as Lady of the Southern Lands like Otou-san always wanted.' I started south and Sesshomaru followed me for some reason. He said it was because I was weak in this state of distress, but I think he just wanted to make sure I was ok. It was actually kind of weird that he showed no emotion, since he used to act really hyper when he was a kid. (Just like I always am! Hyper, Hyper, Hyper, Hyper, Hyper . . .)

When I got to my castle, I immediately knew something was wrong. The scent of my brother's blood was thick in the air. I quickly sped off to my brother going so fast, I was only a blur. When I stepped into the dojo, I was frozen in shock. There was blood everywhere, and the demon my brother had been fighting was dead, but my brother was dying too. I was quickly kneeling by his side. "Taimaru? Taimaru!" I said frantically. He slowly opened his eyes. "Sissy?" he asked weakly. I nodded saying, "Just hold on, Sesshomaru is coming. He can heal you with Tensaiga." "Sissy, I-I can't . . ." His voice trailed off, and he stopped moving.

I stood up slowly while crying, leaning against the wall for support. Sesshomaru soon came into the dojo, looked around with a tiny bit of shock in his eyes, and walked over to me. It was then that I fell forward. He caught me, and I started crying into his chest once again. "Why is everyone I love dying?" I said, still crying. "Will you be next?" I didn't care that I had accidentally let that slip, and I didn't care what Sesshomaru was thinking at that point. The only thing that mattered, was that I had no family left, that everyone was dead. Everyone except . . . . There was a small hope that I could find my step-sister who had disappeared before I had. She was all I had left. I had to find her.

I went to stand beside my brother's body. Sesshomaru turned to leave but I said, "Wait." He turned around. "Let me travel with you. There's nothing left for me here except for bad memories." I saw him nod slightly. A shadow of a smile crossed my lips, and as he turned around I said softly, "Arigato Seshou."

When we got to where Rin and Jakken were waiting, the real action started. "You never told me **he** was still around." I said, glaring at Jakken as he tried to hide. "I never did get you back for what you did." 'I still can't believe he told Seshou that I had a crush on him; I still do, but I doubt he likes me that way anymore. Oh well, enough with past, time for payback.' I then started advancing on Jakken as he tried to run away.

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Spending Time With Rin

**_IMPORTANT A/N Warning_** : Warning, Sesshomaru might sound a little out of character in this chapter. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming.

**Chapter 2: Spending Time With Rin**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Speaking through bond

Reg. POV

Helena started advancing on Jakken, and he started running. She chased after him trying to knock him out. Sesshomaru had an amused glint in his eyes, until he thought, 'If Jakken hurts what's mine, he's a dead toad. Wait, where the hell did that thought come from?'

_It came from me._

'Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my head?'

_I'm you're demon side. Now take her! You know you want her._

'Maybe, but she doesn't see me that way.'

_How do you know that? She did when you were kids._

'Well then she probably doesn't see me that way anymore.'

_What about what she said in the dojo?_

'. . . . .'

_See I'm right. Now take her!_

'Not until I'm completely sure about how she feels.'

Rin's laughter brought him out of his thoughts. Helena had finally caught Jakken and had beaten him to a bloody pulp. Rin was laughing her ass off at his unconscious form, and Helena had a triumphant smile on her face. She saw Sesshomaru smirking out of the corner of her eyes, and she looked away, poorly trying to conceal her blush.

My POV

I looked away, trying to conceal my blush. I guessed that he was smirking because of the reason I had been trying to hurt Jakken in the first place. After that, Rin and I were really close, almost like mother and daughter.

A few weeks later, Sesshomaru went out to kill a demon, telling me to stay there and watch Rin. Not long after, a snake demon came into the clearing. "An inu and a ningen child. I'm going to have a full belly tonight." I told Rin to go into the woods. Me and the demon started fighting and soon, one of its fangs pierced my shoulder. I felt the poison quickly spread through my bloodstream. With the last of my strength, I pierced the demon through his heart and fell to my knees. Rin ran out of the trees to my side. I could see that she was really worried about me.

The poison had almost completely taken over, when Sesshomaru came into the clearing. Rin ran up to him yelling really fast, "LordSesshomaru! Helena-samagotpoisonedbyameansnakedemonandnowshe'shurtreallybad!" She then started crying. Sesshomaru nodded and quickly pulled out the Tensaiga. He walked up to me and quickly slashed it through me. I was healed, but I was still so weak that I passed out.

When I woke up, I didn't open my eyes; I was still tired, and I wanted to go back to sleep. I heard someone enter the room, so I tried to pretend I was asleep. When I realized that it was Sesshomaru I thought, 'This must be Seshou's castle, but why is he in here?' My mind seemed to freeze when he started tracing my cheek. My thoughts started going on overdrive. I could hear him mumbling under his breath, but I couldn't make out the words. He soon left after that, and I just lay there unable to fall asleep.

After a while Rin ran into the room and jumped on the bed in front of me. "Is Helena-sama able to play with Rin today?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure Rin, but I need to change first." "Sesshomaru-sama left Helena-sama a kimono." She said as she pointed to the end of the bed. I looked to where she was pointing and saw a beautiful silk kimono. At the top it was black. As it went down the black faded into red. The obi was pitch black. I picked the kimono up and fingered it carefully. I quickly changed into it. The sleeves went past my fingertips, and the bottom covered my feet. "The kimono makes Helena-sama look really pretty." Rin said wide-eyed. I smiled at her innocence. 'He really does have a good taste for clothes.' I thought. Rin then dragged me out to the flower garden.

When we got out there, Rin told me to stay there because she wanted to get something for me. After a little while of waiting I thought I felt someone watching me, so I turned around. I didn't see anyone, so I turned back around. I almost took a step back because Sesshomaru was mere inches from my face. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Seshou." I breathed out. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close. He suddenly bent his head down and kissed me, and I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away, his head was near the base of my neck. He started whispering in my ear in a voice that made shivers run down my spine. "I want you." He paused to let his words sink in. "And I always get what I want." After my brain finally comprehended what he had said I replied by whispering, "Go ahead, I'm all yours." I then gasped when I felt his fangs sink into the collarbone at the base of my neck, and I moaned softly when he started licking up the blood coming from the small wound. Then suddenly, he was gone and Rin burst out of the bushes exclaiming that she couldn't find what she had been looking for, so she dragged me along to another part of the garden. I could see Seshou standing on the balcony smirking at the scene because it was, 'oh so funny.'

Later that night, I was following Seshou into his private quarters, yawning because of all the time I spent playing with Rin earlier that day. When I finally got into the bed I snuggled up to Seshou with a smile on my face. He then said that we were going to start traveling again tomorrow. 'Thank Kami.' I thought, relieved that I wasn't going to be exhausted from playing with Rin anymore. It also means I can't get this close to you anymore either I looked over at Seshou with confusion written all over my face after I heard his voice in my head. All youkai have a bond when they mate I heard him say in my head, while his eyes sparkled in amusement. Yeah well I wasn't around long enough to learn that, now was I I thought back to him.

**End Chapter** **2**


	3. Demon Attack

**Chapter 3: Demon Attack**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

It was almost nighttime, a couple of days after we had set out. "Seshou?" I asked softly. He looked in my direction at the sound of my voice. "Is tonight a full moon?" I asked, looking up at him, fear evident. He seemed to realize what I was talking about and reluctantly nodded. On some (keyword **some**) nights of the full moon I lose my demonic powers. I also lose my fangs, claws, and the mark, but I still have my tail, my ears, and my enhanced hearing. It's a painful process, and Sesshomaru was the only one able to calm me down when we were kids.

We set up camp, and soon Rin was sound asleep. I sat in Seshou's lap, his big fluffy tail wrapped around my whole body. Then night fell, and the transformation began. I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered in pain while my demonic powers drained, and my fangs disappeared, along with my claws and the mark. Seshou tried to calm me down by stoking my hair and whispering soothing words (in youkai language) into my ear. It stopped just as abruptly as it had started. It left me feeling really weak and drained. I'd always hated feeling this way. "Are you all right?" He whispered into my ear. I could only nod and lean back against him. He kept stroking my hair, until a huge demon came into the clearing. Rin was immediately awake, and Seshou told me to take Rin and go into the woods, (Jakken is at the castle) while he fought the demon. We ended up in another clearing, and not long after another demon that was after me came into the clearing. I told Rin to go into the forest were it was safe . . .er. I pulled out my sword and started fighting the demon the best I could in my drained state.

A little bit later, the demon was ready to hit me with his huge paw, and there was no way to dodge it. He hit me and I went flying into the middle of the clearing, with a large gash on my stomach. My kimono was all ripped up so that my midriff was showing. I couldn't move, and I looked away, awaiting the deathly blow. I opened my eyes when nothing happened, and I saw a huge shadow. I looked up to see Seshou standing over me in his oozaru form, protecting me. He growled fiercely and leaped onto the other huge demon and started fighting him mercilessly.

When Sesshomaru had finally killed the demon, he came over to me (still in his oozaru form) and whimpered worriedly. I could only look up at him since it hurt to do anything else. He instantly transformed back to normal. He pulled out the Tensaiga and tried to use it on me, but it didn't work. If anything, it just made the pain worse. He tried it again and again and again, but after he saw it made the pain even worse he gave up and sheathed his sword. He sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap, and wrapped his tail around as much of my body he could without touching my wound. He started licking the blood from my wound, and I winced since it stung. But after a few seconds, I had to suppress a moan from his tongue on my skin. After seeing what it made me do, he kept going even after the blood was gone.

After he was finished, I threw my arms around his neck, glaring playfully at him, and he carried me to where Rin was. She was worried, but Sesshomaru told her that I would be fine, which calmed her down immensely. She sat down against a tree, yawned, and immediately fell asleep. Seshou then sat down and he started stroking my hair as I fell asleep for the last couple hours of night that were left.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Koga!

**Chapter 4: Koga!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Speaking through bond

It had been a couple of months since the first night I had lost my demonic powers, and it was the full moon again. I hadn't realized it yet, so there I was, walking to the hot springs. Alone. I quickly stripped and got in. I sighed and went deeper into the water. It was then that the fucking transformation started. 'Damn.' I thought. I quickly contacted Sesshomaru before we lost the bond. Seshou don't worry. I'll be back in a second. I quickly got out and put the towel around me. When I heard something, I froze. I saw an ookami youkai come into the area with something unexplainable in his blue eyes. He took a step towards me, and I took a step back. Then, he suddenly raced over and picked me up over his shoulder (Think about the movie Shrek). "What the Hell are you doing you son of a bitch jackass!" I yelled. All he did was smirk and race off.

He finally stopped in front of a cave and I mentally smiled when I recognized it from the TV show, InuYasha in the future. Well now I knew that this was one of Koga's pack members, since this was Kouga's den. I had known Koga ever since I was a little kid, because he is next in line for the Eastern Lands.

The demon took a step forward and I took a step back. It kept going on like that until I hit the back of the cave. I mentally cursed myself for getting into this. Keep in mind I'm not the kind of person that gets scared easily, but right at that moment, I was scared out of my fucking mind! I kept watching him come closer with fear in my eyes, until I saw Koga in the mouth of the cave. I saw his eyes widen when he saw who I was and what was happening. He seemed really pissed, and was about to come this way, but I mouthed for him to go get Sesshomaru. He was reluctant to leave, but he did and the baka wolf never even realized that Koga was there. Then the demon suddenly ripped off my towel. I was able to cover myself completely by using my long, fluffy tail. He put his hands on my waist and my body tensed at the touch that was not my mate's. He leaned his head down towards the base of my neck with lust in his eyes. If things kept going on like they were, by the time Seshou got here I wouldn't be a virgin any longer. "Wolf!" I barked out, sending a glare at him that would make Sesshomaru proud. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "If you do what I think you wanna do, I'm gonna kick your ass because I'm saving myself for the one I love; not you!" I gasped when he suddenly sunk his fangs into my collarbone, and I whimpered thinking about what would happen now that I was his. I shuddered at the thought. 'Ooh if does what I know he wants to do, I'm gonna so kick his ass!' He ran his tongue along my neck, causing my body to tense up again and a shiver to run down my spine. I then noticed Seshou, and my eyes brightened when I saw him. The demon swiftly turned around, just to be face to face with the great taiyoukai of the West. I saw a murderous look in Seshou's eyes and I silently and quickly moved to the other side of the cave, so that I wouldn't be in his way. The look in his eyes even scared me; I had never seen him look like that before.

It was only a few seconds before the demon was dead, and the mark disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief as Seshou came over and put his haori around me. He seemed mad at me about something. I frowned as he picked me up; I could feel anger and hurt coming off him in waves, even in my drained state. He started running on the tops of the trees. After a couple of minutes I asked him what was wrong. He didn't answer, and I knew that something was wrong. He was being way more quiet than usual.

I quickly put my clothes on and followed Sesshomaru to where Koga was watching Rin, who was still asleep. I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Hi, Koga!" I yelled after I let go. He smiled. "Mizuki." He whispered, then he talked normally again. "I haven't seen you since that day . . ." his voice trailed off. I nodded with a sad face, and started explaining everything to him.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Imposters

**Chapter 5: Imposters**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sesshomaru sat down against a tree with me sitting beside him. "Seshou, what's wrong?" I said softly. He looked away and didn't answer. "C'mon Seshou-kun. I don't want to go around thinking I did something wrong without being able to fix it." He looked over at me with hurt in his deep amber eyes. "You enjoyed what he did to you, didn't you?"

"Seshou, is that what this is about?"

"Just answer the damn question!" he barked out. I was scared, and I almost started crying. He had never been like this with me before. I could see the fire in his eyes, but I could see some hurt there too.

"Seshou-kun, of course I didn't enjoy it. How could I?" I asked softly. "Didn't you hear what I said about saving myself for the one I love? Is that what this was all about?" His head was bent down, his bangs covering his eyes. He started talking in a low voice so that I had to strain to hear him, "The way you reacted when he touched you made me think otherwise." I frowned. "You would definitely get a better reaction from me than that son of a bitch ever would." I said growling, my anger rising. "Even if he didn't do anything drastic, I still wanted to kick his ass!" Sesshomaru pulled me into his lap and wrapped his tail around me. I guess I had made him feel better. His scent of pine trees and forest fire enveloped me, and calmed me down. I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Inside dream

I saw my father, so I ran up to him yelling, "Otou-san!" I looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong Otou-san?" "It's about Sesshomaru." What I didn't know, was that Sesshomaru was watching us from a little ways off. "What about him Otou-san?"

"He doesn't love you. He's just after your power."

"No." I whispered. Then my voice got louder as I started yelling. "You're lying!" He then disappeared. Seshou caught me before I fell, and I started crying into his chest. "Why is Otou-san lying Seshou?" He started stroking my hair saying, "I don't know, koi."

When I finally stopped crying, Seshou started fading away, and I went into panic mode. "It's ok koi. I'm only waking up." This calmed me down, and he whispered, "Ai Shiteru." "Ai Shiteru, Seshou-kun." He then disappeared completely. I soon started pacing, thinking about who that could be. It couldn't be my father because I'm sure that he knew that Sesshomaru and I were destined to be together.

After a couple of minutes, I saw my little brother. "Taimaru!" I yelled as I ran up to him to give him a huge hug. "Hi Sissy!" "So why are you here?" I asked confused, but happy he was here. "I know who invaded your dreams earlier." He took a little pause, and then he said, "It was Naraku." "Naraku," I growled out, "I should have known." Then everything started fading away. "Bye, Taimaru." I said before everything was gone.

When I woke up I noticed that neither Sesshomaru nor Rin were in the clearing. I quickly contacted him through our bond and he told me that he had gone off to fight a demon. I relaxed when I felt his arms wrap around me. I said, "I know who invaded my dreams." "Who was it?" I heard him ask. His voice seemed kind of, different. "It was Naraku." I whispered as my blood ran cold. This wasn't my Seshou-kun; it was Naraku. He transformed back into the creepy baboon suit, and I started struggling to get away yelling, "Let me go you son of a bitch!" He kept draining my energy as I kept struggling, but I really didn't want to be near the bastard. Plus, the position I was in was a position I only wanted to be in with my mate.

I finally gave up and he put a dagger to my neck. Soon after, Sesshomaru entered the clearing. He looked at Naraku with murder in his amber eyes. He took a few steps toward us and Naraku pressed the dagger harder to my neck. I whimpered a little when I felt the blade cut through my skin. I could tell that the cut was going to be deep. When he saw that Sesshomaru wasn't going to come any closer, he pulled the blade away from my neck a little bit, and I felt the warm blood run down my neck. Sesshomaru was growling, and if his eyes narrowed anymore they would be closed. I could see it took all of his will power not to run up to Naraku and kill him (the only reason he's not, is cause there's the chance that Naraku would cut my head off with the dagger).

Since I had stopped struggling, I had slowly been regaining my strength. 'On the count of three.' I thought. 'One. . .two. . .three!' I suddenly kicked Naraku in a place which made him fall to the ground, howling in pain (Yay! Go me!). I quickly got out of the way and Sesshomaru slashed his sword through him. 'Aw man, it was only a puppet.' I thought as I put my hand on my neck to try and stop the blood flow.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and quickly came over to me. He sat beside me and wrapped his tail around my whole body, pulling me into his lap. He pulled my hand off of my wound. It was deep, and there was still a lot of blood coming out. He started licking my wound, not even bothering to try and use his sword. He kept going even after the blood was gone. I moaned softly as he kept nibbling and nuzzling my neck.

When he stopped I gave him a look that said, 'Why the hell did you stop?' He just smirked and stood up with me in his arms. He carried me to where Rin was, surprisingly, waiting unharmed.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Finding FluffyAgain

**Chapter 6: Finding Fluffy……Again**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sesshomaru told me to stay here and watch Rin while he went to fight Naraku in the Final Battle. I was on a cliff that looked over the field where the final battle was going to be. It was as overgrown with trees as the rest of the forest. I watched as the battle started, and looked away. My duty was to watch over Rin and make sure she didn't see all the blood and gore that was the battle, not to watch the battle myself.

The battle lasted for days. I was really worn out after watching Rin for that long by myself. Plus, I didn't get all that much sleep with (1) the battle was really loud, (2) I have to always be on alert for demons, and (3) I just can't sleep without my mate and knowing that he was **in** that battle.

When I didn't sense Naraku anymore, I finally relaxed. I looked over the side of the cliff. 'Wow.' I thought. 'That's a lot of blood.' I looked around for my mate and quickly spotted him. He didn't seem to have any major injuries and I relaxed. I watched as Kagome put the jewel together and start disappearing. My eyes widened as I noticed that I was disappearing too. I saw Sesshomaru disappear into the forest and I quickly took off running into the trees. I stopped when I was in the clearing with him. As his arms and tail wrapped around me I could tell he was worried. "What's happening?" I heard him ask. "I think I'm going 500 years in the future." I answered. I looked up at him and said, "You will wait for me, right?" "Of course." He said stroking my hair. He bent down and kissed me . . .until I was gone.

I appeared 500 years in the future on the shrine grounds. Kagome looked at me confusedly. "Who are you?" "I'm Helena, Sesshomaru's mate." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes widened and she backed up a few steps. "I'm not going to kill you, you know."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because, if I was going to, I would have killed you already."

"How do I know you're not just trying to build my trust?"

"You don't."

After that I guess she trusted me, because she motioned for me to follow her into the shrine. As soon as I was in I kept my eye open for her grandfather and his stupid non-working annoying sutras.

After getting pissed off at her grandfather and being awed at by Souta, Kagome explained that I was from the Feudal Era and couldn't go back either. Kagome's mom let me stay in a spare bedroom until I could find Sesshomaru.

The next day I set out to find Sesshomaru. I ended up at the largest building in town and sweatdropped when I realized that it was the No Taisho Corporation. 'How did I know he was going to end up rich?' I thought. I walked in and immediately realized from their auras that they were all demons. I walked up to the secretary's desk smiling, already knowing who it was. "Hello Rin." I said as she looked up. " Oh my God, Helena!" She jumped up and gave me a huge hug. It was a good thing there wasn't anyone in the room right then. "C'mon, I'll take you to Sesshomaru-sama." I nodded and changed my aura so that it seemed like I was just a regular ningen.

She walked into the room while I waited outside to see Sesshomaru working on paper work. "What do you want Rin?" He asked without looking up. "There's a woman here to see you."

"Does she have an appointment?"

"No, but I think that you'll want to talk to her."

He sighed. "Bring her in."

Rin left the room and smiled at me. I walked in going into my demon form and keeping my aura like a ningen's. When I reached the desk (Remember he still hasn't looked up yet.) he said, "What do you want?" "I want you."

He looked up and his eyes widened. "Helena!" I nodded. He quickly got up and came around to the other side of the desk. He wrapped his tail and arms around me and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made the kiss even deeper.

We finally pulled away for air, and he whispered in my ear, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." I whispered back as he kissed me once again.

We were just lying in Seshou's bed, me cuddled up to him, when all of a sudden, I felt myself fading away… again.

"Dammit! Not again!" I yelled in my frustration.

"Shhhhh. Every thing's going to be fine." He murmured into my ear. This calmed me down and I relaxed in his arms. "I'll find you when you go back." I nodded and kissed him lightly as I disappeared completely.

End Chapter 6 


End file.
